


Sennan Stargate

by Kree_Minory



Series: Random Fandom Plotbunnies [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Shadow magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Minory/pseuds/Kree_Minory
Summary: Joey is American right? Well, after high school, he goes back and joins the Air Force, only to end up at the SGC because of his ability to take weird things without freaking out.





	Sennan Stargate

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is up for adoption. If you adopt this child, please let me know. I would like to know how its doing.

Out on a new planet whose address was among the Ancients’ archive (thanks O’Neill) Joey finds an Ancient Egyptian memorial. Feeling something he hadn’t felt since a high school termed trip to Egypt with his oldest bestest friends, he ignores his unit calling for him to wait and be cautious and rushes to the door only to stop just outside the door. His unit hurries to catch up and he calmly puts his hand on the door and speaks in Ancient Egyptian to the surprise of his companions. (He stops when he sees the hieroglyphs and reads them. Then he places his hand on the eye of Horus on the door and says, “I am a friend of the Nameless Pharaoh and his partner. I have been shown the Shadow Realm. I am a Duelist and carry my deck with me. My deck partner is Black Dragon. May I enter this place of the Shadows peacefully?”) A quiet moment after he finishes and the door opens. Stepping forward confidently, he is swallowed by the darkness within.

A member of his unit follows him in and the rest wait several hours before going back to the Gate to report what happened.

Meanwhile, Joey rescues his teammate from the Shadows and apologizes before telling him to stay put. He goes forward and Dark Magician Mahado appears. He repeats what he said at the door and Mahado bows. Joey tells his teammate to stay put and follows Mahado as he leads him to another room. When he returns to his teammate, he is carrying a small, oblong box.


End file.
